daire and dace in the enchanted spring
by dawn8490
Summary: dace and daire swim in the enchanted spring and things get steamier (based on the soul seekers by alyson noel)


disclaimer: i don't owe anything i just took a scene from the book echo in the series the soul seekers and expanded the situation with my imagination

copyright goes to alyson noel for her book

Dace watched Daire swimming in the enchanted hot spring.

"Daire is so tempting in her black swimsuit, I just want to kiss her all day and do unspeakable things to her" he thought.

She got up, took a deep breath and went straight to Dace and smashed her lips with his, hard. Their tongues danced together in a passionate dance. Dace hands wondered on Daire's body and she shuddered at his touch.

Dace stopped the kiss and brought his forehead to hers, she took a deep breath and tried to kiss him again but he held her still and said with a meaningful voice "Daire I love you" he looked at her with anticipation.

"And I love you" she answered and looked at him lovingly. "I love you I love you I love you."

She traced a line of kisses from his jaw line to his collarbone while saying "I love you" in between kisses. She sat in his lap stroking his silk smooth chest, cupping his shoulders and looked at him with a meaningful and passionate look that showed him that she wanted him-all of him.

Dace took a few moments to figure out the meaning of the look she gives him and he asked her "are you sure?" She nodded slowly and kissed him with great desire.

He picked her up from his lap, put her on the grass next to the spring and lay beside her.

He kissed her and she opened her mouth to let his tongue come in and collide with her tongue and he did exactly as she hoped. But just as the kiss deepened he pulled away and said "I hope it won't seem weird but I only did it once".

Her expression changed and she asked with a voice full of jealousy "with someone I know?"

He shook his head "no it was with someone that I used to know."

Her face softened, she caressed his hair and said "well it's one time more than me; even though there are rumors about my sketchy Hollywood past" Dace looked at her skeptically "seriously I've never reached that level with anybody. I must have been waiting for you". He got closer to her, there was a cloud of emotions on his face a mix of happiness and desire and affection and anticipation. He circled her leather pouch necklace with his finger just near her heart, she whispered in his ear "but I saw enough movies to know that it's a good start".

They started to kiss again with a powerful kiss that tells them just how much they want to do it and how much they longed for this moment. Daire lay dawn and pulled Dace on top of her and her fingers crept up to the elastic of his trousers, she pulled it and slowly peeled it off him and he groaned hoarsely.

His erection sprung free and she couldn't help but stare and think to herself "wow that thing will be inside me? But it's so big" then she took a look at all of him and he looked magnificent and he was all hers. He reached to her bikini bra and undid the laces on her back and then he untangled her bikini straps on the back of her neck, her bikini bra fell to the grass with a soft thud "you're beautiful" he whispered as he looked at her breast, then he cupped her breasts and he couldn't help but notice that her breasts were soft and round and full. He grazed her nipples with his thumbs and they hardened under his touch.

He decided to go further and he licked her nipples. She moaned and her eyes closed as waves of pleasure went through her body and she ran her fingers through his hair bringing him closer to her.

He kissed her lips again and took off her panties; he threw them to the side carelessly.

"Wait stop I need to take a proper look at you" he told her and got up. She started to cover her private parts with her hands out of self conscience but he stopped her "you don't need to be embarrassed by me, your body is perfect" he lay down and kissed her passionately.

Her hands wondered from his shoulders depths to his tight chest muscles to his stomach and all the way to his length. She stroked it and his eyes opened in surprise he backed away but she smiled and started to kiss him again.

She wrapped her hand around it tentatively and started to move her hand up and down and Dace started to moan loudly.

Daire stopped the kiss and knelt down. She kissed and licked the tip of the penis while grabbing his sac. She put his length in her mouth and thrusted in and out with her mouth.

Dace groaned loudly and he started to thrust his hips. Too soon he felt the pressure building in his stomach and his butt clenched tight and he knew that he was about to climax so he pushed Daire out of the way and released himself on the grass.

He turned around to Daire "sorry I didn't want to finish in your mouth"

"It's ok" she said. They kissed again and he stroked her inner thigh.

When he saw that she didn't move his hand away he swirled his finger around her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips around his finger.

He took his other hand and slipped a finger inside her. Daire bit back a scream and he smiled to himself "you're really wet I like it" he said and he could tell that she liked it too.

He added another finger and pressed his thumb against her clit. This action earned a loud moan on Daire's part.

She panted and screamed his name until she climaxed. "That was great. Dace I think I'm ready".

"Thank god, watching you panting and screaming my name really turned me on I almost came myself" she laughed and he let his lips wonder on her body and then he positioned his erection between her legs and he slowly slid it inside her womanhood.

She felt so good, she was warm, slippery, tight and so wet at the same time and it was turning him on. But still he could feel that she is still and not moving, then he remembered that when he did it with Phyre she said that it hurt like hell for a while but he should keep going.

He decided to go slow with her and he carefully eased out and filled her in again. His pelvis pressing and moving.

Soon she raised her hips to meet his and he took that as a sign that the pain had passed so he quickened his rhythm.

His heart beat was racing, or maybe it was Daire's heart, he couldn't tell but he didn't care.

Daire's pants grew heavier and more frantic and Dace saw that all her walls finally came down entirely in front of him; she gave herself to him physically and emotionally.

He could feel her muscles starting to tense up as she quivered and she grabbed his butt as she cried his name while climaxing.

He thrusted three times hard while climaxing and releasing himself inside her.

He cradled her face with his hand and held her in his arms, his face buried in her hair and he steadied his breaths.

They just laid there cuddling on the grass until Daire spoke "I refuse to feel guilty" Dace leaned on his elbows and looked at her confused "about this" she rolled over and laid on her side putting her hand on his beating heart "I refuse to feel guilty for what we just did, for taking a break from the hunt to be with you. For hours I wondered in the underworld. When the raven took me to you I was done and look, the spring healed me" she held up her finger as a proof and he circled it with his finger.

"Daire you don't need to justify yourself "he said "love is the strongest energy there is. It doesn't need forgiveness and doesn't need to apologize".

"It's good to hear" she said with a smile "you know I was wondering when you'll reach this level"

He threw his head back as he laughed "This is not just a statement that you can throw into the air, you know, I just wanted to know that there is a chance that it's mutual"

"Did you have any doubts?" She said while rubbing her leg against his leg.

He smiled a gentle smile, picked up a red flower and put it in her hair " Sometimes you are a little bit closed-a bit hard to read" he shrugged

"Oh really?" she smiled "then tell me Dice White feather is this hard to read?" she said and kissed him passionately pulling him closer.


End file.
